


spooky scary skeletons

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a social justice blogger on tumblr. Levi is a hot weeaboo who is bored. Horseshit ensues.</p><p>{Yes I know I got my stuff back I'll start back on Threads soon but it's 4 am please}</p>
            </blockquote>





	spooky scary skeletons

Eren logged into tumblr dot com one day because it was just that time. The one time every day that he looked forward to. It was time to go to that time.

His tumblr crush was online.

This so called tumblr crush was a man by the name of Levi. This Levi was absolutely and undoubtedly the biggest fucking weeaboo Eren had ever seen. He had stumbled upon him on one of his overly passionate social justice blogging sprees, seeing one of his rants and noticed that hot fucking damn was this man a hottie. Like seriously he was the hottest man ever to grace his dashboard. He wanted to fuck the man hard over a table just like in the hot hot yaoi. Also Eren was really just a gay nerd in general.

Okay and this is where it gets crazy, like VERY VERY crazy.

Levi was bored and none of his douchebag followers would even talk to him. Not even Hanji, who was the science side of tumblr. Literally the whole science side. They had millions of blogs and just operated them under different aliases. Hanji is god.

Anyway, he sighed and made a text post. “I will follow any of you assholes who talks to me. Just fucking talk to me I’m so BORED”

Eren nearly pissed himself. Now was his chance!! He could finally talk to his tumblr crush. Maybe they’d get to know each other and talk and fall in love and everything. That would just be so beautiful. Now was his moment to get noticed. He typed a long and detailed message into microsoft word expressing his affection for Levi’s blog and copied after finishing. Suddenly, he received a link in a message from Armin. “Click this link lol” it said. He copied the link and pasted it into youtube. He groaned upon seeing that it was just another rickroll. “damn u len” he replied. Armin looked like Len so it was a valid insult.

Immediately after the brief moment of frustration, he went to Levi’s blog and clicked fanmail since he had followed him for so long that he could use that feature, pasting the note into his fanmail text box and pressing send. Suddenly, he realized. He didn’t send Levi the loving message at all. He just sent him a link to the rickroll. Eren slowly began to cry. This wasn’t what he wanted. Now he would never get that hot Levi booty. He closed the tab and went back to his dash, wishing he could curl into a ball and die.

A notification popped up in the message box. Eren groaned. It was probably Levi being confused and angry, and he had every right to be. Instead, however, he received a link as well. Curiously, the brunette clicked it and it lead to a video titled spooky scary skeletons. Eren laughed through his tears. “Ah yes, this is who I have chosen to be my yaoi lover,” he murmured. He exited the tab and looked back at his tumblr. He gasped and his eyes widened, and it was a good thing that his parents weren’t home because Eren was now flailing and screaming on his bed.

He had just gained a follower.

Little did he know that a simple action of rickrolling Levi was going to start the most beautiful romance the world had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was really stupid and I don't know if I'll ever continue this but whatever I do not care


End file.
